WIKW
From DIKW to WIKW ]] All that is said (言) or heard (聞) is not worth knowledge (知) but information (報). In the logical rather than physical sense, what is said or encoded may mismatch what is heard or decoded. The encoder's intention may mismatch the decoder's attention. Interpreting is intervening; interfering is inferring in general from, beyond merely referring to, what is encoded or informed. Being subject thereto, information as such may fall more or less subjective, while knowledge may remain objective. Nontheless, no knowledge representation Knowledge representation sounds a greedy, silly, redundant synonym of information. Such may be the case with knowledge management in contrast to information management, however differently both may be defined. For knowledge in itself is hard to manage. without information presentation, say, to Karl Popper's World 3. In essence, knowledge is formless in mind, thought or belief, whereas information is en-formed or en-coded out there, hence the name! The one is rather what is implicitly or tacitly known, thought or believed to be, whereas the other is what is explicitly said or heard, essentially based thereupon. As such, knowledge relates to the righthand side, whereas information does to the lefthand side, of the "triangle of reference" of Ogden & Richards (1923). The Meaning of Meaning: A Study of the Influence of Language upon Thought and of the Science of Symbolism. Put otherwise, the lefthand side may better relate to empirical symbolism, while the righthand side to rational interpretivism as far as it bears on interpretation, that is, queer inference beyond mere reference so as to reach excellence. Anyway, both sides must be vitally mediated by the mind or "thought" on the apex. Machines may not think "as we may think". ]] Simon Blackburn (1984) Spreading the Word: Grounding in the Philosophy of Language (Fig. 1 on p. 3). draws a similar triangle, where he relates "theory of knowledge" to the righthand side and "theory of meaning" to the lefthand side. To be sure, our information in itself, on the lefthand side, is so en-formed or en-coded of implicit knowledge or meaning as to be decoded or interpreted, as to make such implicit "knowledge or meaning" explicit, hence his "theory of meaning" mandated on that side, relating to symbolism or semantics, from which the mind can swing to interpretivism or pragmatics. Indeed it swings from side to side! So it would be a category mistake to simply confuse or compare knowledge implicit in mind with information explicit out there, as suggested by the unwarrantable linear and unilateral hierarchy of DIKW Pyramid, which looks like a sieve that would filter step by step from data to wisdom so that the triangle would better be set upside down. What would be wrong with either? Besides, if not in parallel to, energy and matter, knowledge and information are the two poles of existence in essence such as yin and yang, respectively. As such, The relationship of both is not just unilateral but bilateral or reciprocal. Furthermore, the relationship of both with wisdom is not linear and unilateral but circular and bilateral, say, WIKW or Wisdom ⇔ Information ⇔ Knowledge ⇔ Wisdom. For example, I could learn to add your wisdom up to my body of knowledge by way of observation and information (as signs thereof), and vice versa. ; See also * DIKW Pyramid * Language in Thought and Action (1965) 2nd ed. by S. I. Hayakawa * Information for Action: From Knowledge to Wisdom (1975) ed. by Manfred Kochen Notes Category:Ethos